


going crazy

by derireo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Brat Calling, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, No Beta, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: "i hope you know.." he mumbled darkly in between the wet kisses he shared with his girlfriend as his fingers went back to curling around her hips, "..that you're so goddamn annoying sometimes." he snarked and lifted izumi up onto his desk in the midst of biting at her lip."i do." she breathed out weakly, but still clicked her tongue at sakyo out of spite, her smile crooked as she pushed sakyo away with a loose grip around his throat. she giggled then when her boyfriend looked startled at suddenly being pushed away, and the man grinned devilishly as he found his way back to the home between her legs.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	going crazy

sakyo's fingers were itching.

itching to hold onto something – have in his hand. he craved for the weight of a cigarette between his fingers, or the feel of a cold bottle of beer in his palm. he was getting fidgety.

it was a rare occasion for sakyo to have a day off, and the itch to do something was making him restless. izumi wasn't home yet either so he was all alone in the house, with the kids out doing whatever young people did.

"sakyo? you home?" a voice called out from the bottom of the stairs that led to the main door, startling the man out of his thoughts. it was izumi.

he let out a sigh of relief and let his head fall back onto the sofa, his arms sprawled across the length of the furniture. "on the couch."

the soft _patter_ of slippers walking up the steps made something twinge in sakyo's heart, and he clenched his hands into his fist when the thought of a domestic evening with izumi flitted through his mind.

"saw your shoes at the door when i came in. it's rare seeing you home so early in the day." izumi commented from behind him as she set the groceries she bought on the counter in the kitchen, while the jingle of her keys being put down rang through the air.

sakyo let out another sigh and turned his body so that he could watch izumi float around in the kitchen, her floppy sunhat still set atop her head.

the man almost couldn't help but stare.

"i got the day off." he explained and stood up from the sofa to help izumi put away the groceries she had bought, pausing for a second when he noticed what she was wearing along with the hat.

he made a small face of disgust when he put the last of the vegetables away in the fridge and grabbed izumi by the shoulders to make her face him.

"you wore sweats and my button down with a _sunhat_?" sakyo stared down at izumi with wide eyes and proceeded to reach a hand out to remove the hat from her head, his lip curling into a frown. "you really went grocery shopping like that, izumi?"

the woman in front of him pouted and held onto his forearms to keep him from shaking her, scrunching her nose up as she glared right back at the yakuza.

"ya got a problem with that? cause i ain't the one who claims polo shirts can be worn casually." she mocked him with a grin and let out a laugh when sakyo only pinched her cheek to keep her mouth shut.

"my polo shirts are absolutely fine, you brat." sakyo gritted out with a flush to his cheeks and held out his hand for izumi to take, grumbling to himself as he began to head towards his room with the woman in tow.

"take that shirt off." he said once he closed and locked the door behind tachibana, throwing a black sweatshirt at her while she stood in the middle of his room with an amused look on her face.

she rolled her eyes when he crossed his arms over his chest, making it clear that he wasn't going to shy away if she really did decide to change in front of him.

"aw, sakyo, if you were in the mood you shoulda just said so." izumi giggled as she began to undo the buttons on the shirt she had stolen from him, grinning at the man who was leaning against the door with his lips pursed.

sakyo rolled his eyes in response and pulled at his mock turtleneck awkwardly when he saw his button down drop to the floor, izumi's sweats hanging low on her bare hips before her upper body was covered again with his sweatshirt.

"you've already seen me naked plenty of times, idiot." izumi sighed when she noticed how her boyfriend wouldn't look at her anymore and strut towards him with a determined look on her face, her hands shooting out to hold him by his biceps so that he could pin him against the door to make sure their eyes met.

"i know, you brat." he glared down at her this time and easily pushed himself off the door he was being held against, letting his hands drift down to her waist. as much as he loved izumi, the girl always managed to push all of his buttons.

she narrowed her eyes at him.

"you and your brat calling–!" she managed to tease before sakyo dug his fingers into the flesh of her hips and pulled her body flush against him, his mouth covering her own in a burning kiss.

izumi could only melt into the man's chest as his lips slotted with hers, one hand sliding up to tangle in his hair while the other rested on his neck. sakyo's hands had a mind of their own as they roamed along the expanse of her back and waist, continuing to draw izumi closer and closer until it wasn't possible anymore.

"i hope you know.." he mumbled darkly in between the wet kisses he shared with his girlfriend as his fingers went back to curling around her hips, "..that you're so goddamn annoying sometimes." he snarked and lifted izumi up onto his desk in the midst of biting at her lip.

"i do." she breathed out weakly, but still clicked her tongue at sakyo out of spite, her smile crooked as she pushed sakyo away with a loose grip around his throat. she giggled then when her boyfriend looked startled at suddenly being pushed away, and the man grinned devilishly as he found his way back to the home between her legs.

"i hate how you make me want to lose control." he murmured sweetly once the blood in his body went back to a simmer, and he lifted a hand to comb his fingers through izumi's hair, causing her to flutter her eyes shut in contentment.

she decided not to answer this time around, but the smile on her face showed sakyo that she was listening, and as she clutched onto the front of his shirt, sakyo dipped his head down to kiss her swollen lips.

"you make my blood boil.." their lips met once more, a gentle smacking sound the only thing heard in the room.

"i hate when you mess around with me.." again.

"but just the thought of coming home to you drives me wild." he confessed breathlessly, and the lazy growl in his voice had izumi's body lighting up with delight.

"you are so unbearably hot." izumi whispered, a playful lilt in her voice as she dragged her hands through sakyo's hair before, without warning, removing his glasses from his face and setting them down beside her. she cooed when a lost expression made its way onto his visage, and she tipped his chin to kiss him again.

"i _also_ find domesticity very sexy." she teased and held sakyo's face in her hands, laughing in amusement when he glared at her despite his lack of eyesight, her thumb lovingly caressing the mole that was under his eye.

sakyo flushed in embarrassment at her statement and grumbled, shutting his eyes as he did his best to bury his face against the crook of her neck. "you are insufferable."

"d'aw, you're so mean." she giggled, the tip of her tongue poking out from her mouth as she smiled when his arms curled around her waist. she pulled away from sakyo to put his glasses back on him, and she scrunched her nose when he bumped their foreheads together.

"stop making fun of me. i just like it when you're the first person i see when i come home."

"so sappy." izumi cooed, letting sakyo crowd into her as he took one more step between her legs to make sure there wasn't any space left. "well, just the thought of you stretching and filling me up is something i like." she offered with a smile.

"that is _literally_ not the same." sakyo groaned in exasperation and let his head drop to her shoulder, "you're driving me crazy."

"oh! and i really like when you cum inside me." she continued, making her boyfriend bite her shoulder in retaliation.

"i am going to break you," sakyo crooned while izumi kissed the side of his head to bring him comfort, her smile sly as she combed her fingers through his hair. "and i'm gonna make sure you end up pregnant by tonight." he promised as he lifted his head to make eye contact with izumi, showing her that he wasn't joking.

she bit her lip in delight.

"yes, please." she sighed dreamily.

**Author's Note:**

> it got real wild at the end there LOL


End file.
